


Немного иначе

by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини R и выше [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, fastburn, reverse cliche
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020
Summary: Когда Лен осознал своё влечение к этому милому правильному геройскому мальчишке, то представлял себе всё немного иначе.
Relationships: leonard snart/barry allen
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини R и выше [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830622
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Немного иначе

У Лена никогда проблем с делами, так сказать, постельными не было. Затаскиваешь нужный объект интереса в ту самую постель, а потом трахаешь до искр из глаз. А потом случился Флэш, и... То есть искры были, причём не только метафорические: пацан искрил всем своим телом во время секса так, будто сбежал из клипа Кэтти Пэрри, но... Ладно, надо начать немного издалека. Начнём с того, что когда Лен осознал своё влечение к этому милому правильному геройскому мальчишке, то представлял себе всё немного иначе. Представлял, что долго и упорно будет соблазнять всего из себя «не такого» Флэша, а после ещё более долго и ещё более упорно прорываться через стеснение и неловкость пацана, увидит весь спектр «глазок Бэмби» и лица цвета его же костюмчика... А в итоге... что, в итоге? В итоге Барри удивительно быстро понял, что от него хотят, позволил пригласить себя в место, не связанное с налётами на чужое имущество, и на первом же «официальном» свидании (если не считать их перепалок на ограблениях) сам залез к Лену в штаны. Лен тогда знатно охуел, крякнул, поправил съехавшие шаблоны, но, в целом, противиться и не думал. Ну и да, пацан и в самой постели вёл себя абсолютно беспардонно и раскованно, давно у Лена не было настолько отзывчивого и активного любовника. А дальше... ну да, пацан искрил, как дверь сейфа, вскрываемого циркуляркой, но всё ему было мало. Не в количественном плане (хотя и это тоже), а в плане подавайте ему бесконечного разнообразия и даже экстрима. Все эти его «Ну, Лен, на кровати скучно», «Ну, Лен, давай чего-нибудь новенького попробуем!», «Ну, Лен, ты где вчера был, мне тебя не хватало!»... Или Лен мог внезапно обнаружить рядом с собой кокетливый такой пакетик с покупками из секс-шопа с явным намёком, а то и вовсе внезапные приблуды оттуда же уже, так сказать, в процессе. Лен продолжал охуевать и страдать от перетраха.

Эта выставка была ни ахти каким вызовом, но, давайте будем честными, на разработку нормального плана для более укреплённого хранилища или передвижной цели у Лена не было ни сил, ни ресурсов собственного разума. Флэш забирал всё. И Лен не мог сказать, что сам процесс ему не нравился, наоборот, это было нечто, но разум, прежде заполненный холодным рассудком, рациональными мыслями и чёткими планами, теперь словно плотным туманом был подёрнут. Конечности еле двигались после очередного марафона, а в голове звенела блаженная пустота вместо привычных шестерёнок тактического планирования. Можно сказать, что на ограбление Лен буквально сбежал, еле-еле набросав примерный проект. Криопушка приятно оттягивала бедро, рядом были Мик и Лиза, приятная и привычная обстановка.

А потом, чтоб его, появился Флэш в сиянии своих молний. Лен раздражённо рыкнул и первым выстрелил в пацана. Пацан, естественно, увернулся, как и от следующего выстрела, и от следующего, и от следующего. Как и от выстрелов Мика и Лизы. Барри только заливисто смеялся, перемещаясь туда-сюда, а в какой-то момент Лена ощутимо мотнуло в сторону, всё вокруг сместилось и смазалось, а он оказался где-то... где-то. Кажется, в какой-то подсобке. С пацаном. С пацаном совсем рядом. С пацаном, который уже вовсю дёргал за пуговицу на джинсах.

– Ты что творишь? – зашипел Лен, пытаясь сбросить с себя шаловливые руки.

– Да ладно тебе, будто ты никогда не хотел затащить меня куда на одной из наших стычек, нет? – Барри слишком уж очаровательно улыбнулся. Паршивец.

– Там мой напарник. И моя сестра!

– Тогда будем потише, верно? – и опасно так блеснул глазами. Хотя, возможно, всё дело было в искрах спидфорса.

– Скарлет, ты ебанулся.

– Возможно, дело именно в тебе, – пацан натурально мурлыкнул и потёрся носом о скулу Лена. – Ну же, не поверю, что ты никогда не думал об этом, не представлял это, не желал этого, – вкрадчивым тоном продолжил он, а Лен внезапно понял, что оказался с расстёгнутыми штанами – и те не спадали только благодаря ремням кобуры. А сам он уже вполне возбудился. То ли от настойчивых прикосновений мальчишки, то ли из-за ситуации, которая, и правда, посещала мысли разок или два... или три... десятка... Бля...

– Пацан, ну правда...

– Правда, – кивнул Барри, кусая за мочку уха.

– Серьёзно...

– Серьёзно, – точно так же поддакнул тот, обхватывая член пальцами, всё ещё затянутыми в перчатки.

– Пацан! – трудно было тихо шипеть, сохраняя какую-никакую конспирацию, но приходилось.

– Я здесь, да, – новый кивок, а пальцы тем временем уже начали вибрировать. Запрещённый, мать его, приём. И уже в тот момент Лен внезапно осознал, что не контролирует ничего: ни пацана, ни ситуацию, ни самого себя.

Барри взрывал мозг одним своим присутствием, лишал самообладания, каждый раз с ним был словно как самый первый: то же ошеломление, феерия ощущений, бесконечное удивление. Вот и сейчас Лен вроде пытался сопротивляться, а в следующий момент уже сам вжимал Барри в стену, целовал обветренные шершавые губы, не отрываясь, не сдерживаясь, будто пил ледяное пиво после дня в пустыне и никак не мог насытиться. Барри ворвался в его жизнь ураганом тогда, когда в первый раз остановил его ограбление, занял все мысли. И продолжал врываться раз за разом, отбирая себе всё внимание, будто пытался что-то доказать. То ли себе, то ли ему.

Меж половинок ягодиц мальчишки (когда только штаны успел снять?) было скользко и призывно податливо, пальцы, сразу несколько, проникали по смазке легко и просто.

– Подготовился, да? – хмыкнул Лен ему в ухо.

– А то, – пацан хохотнул и вжал Лена в себя ещё теснее. – В следующий раз будет твоя очередь, Ленни. Мы же любим разнообразие, верно?

Лен хотел было съязвить про то, что Барри стал говорит о себе в третьем, да ещё и во множественном лице, но это было бы как-то жалко. И раз уж позволил себя втянуть в очередную сексуальную авантюру, то можно было просто развернуть паршивца мордой лица к стене, втиснуться напряжённым членом в тесный жар чужого тела. И трахать-трахать-трахать, пока в голове совсем не станет пусто и ослепительно-бело, сам сжимая зубы на защищённом костюме загривке, пока пацан кусал свои пальцы, чтобы сдержать рвущиеся стоны.

А после Барри как ни в чём не бывало возвращал штаны костюма на место, поправлял съехавшую было маску и безмятежно улыбался.

– Я всё понял, пацан. Это просто твой новый способ не давать мне воровать, так?

Барри лишь фыркнул и пожал плечами, а потом добавил:

– Не забудь подготовиться к нашему следующему свиданию на деле, ладно? – и исчез в вихре молний.

Когда Лен справился с собственным внешним видом и выбрался из подсобки, нашёл путь обратно сквозь лабиринт коридоров, Лизы и Мика уже не было, как и половины экспонатов. Нашлись те (напарники и экспонаты) в убежище.

– Всё взяли, что собирались? – спросил Лен, осматривая добычу.

– Пока ты прохлаждался – да, – проворчал Мик.

– Я не прохлаждался. Меня утащил Флэш. Выяснять отношения.

– Ага. Выяснять. Отношения, – с нескрываемым сарказмом отчеканила каждое слово Лиза.

– Да идите вы, – отмахнулся от них Лен. Вот только выслушивать подколок сестры, которая явно уже всё поняла (проницательная засранка) ему не хватало. Хотелось лишь добраться до душа, а потом до кровати. И проспать часов десять минимум. Блядский пацан... Блядский и охуенный. И охуевший ешё. Надо бы ему отомстить и сорвать какую-нибудь его геройскую фигню, чтоб неповадно было, вот точно.


End file.
